Break My Heart!
by ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram
Summary: Jeff was always careful when getting into a relationship. But she was going to break his heart, just like she did his brothers. But Amy has a different idea in mind. Will old flames rekindle JeffLita.
1. The Proposal

**Title: **Break My Heart

**Rating:** T (still not sure though)

**Genre:** Romance/Comfort

**Summary:** Jeff was always careful when getting into a relationship. But she was going to break his heart, just like she did his brothers. But Amy has a different idea in mind. Will old flames rekindle JeffLita.

* * *

**Break My Heart **

**Chapter 1: The proposal**

**Jeff's POV**

I sat at the table in shock of what I had just discovered. I had re-read the letter over and over. It still made no difference. I read through it once more hoping to see the joke in it. Maybe even the flaw. But I couldn't find it anywhere. There had to be something unless it was real. Pfft but like that was going to happen. That was as likely as Matt saying forgiving her. Not likely at all. Then it hit me. If she found out. That had to be it. Because as much as I hated to admit it I still loved Amy with all my heart. I just couldn't do it though. I mean at first she went out with my older brother, that caused some issues I'm lucky Matt didn't realise. Then she cheated on Matt with Adam, and now she was- well I don't really know but. Ugh this was too complicated. I read the letter yet another time.

Hey Jeffro,

Your probably staring at this like, "what the fuck" but truth is I had to write this, it been driving me mad.

For ages I've been wanting you back, maybe as a friend. Hopefully as more. I took a reality check though, after what happened with Matt I realised, I was lucky if you'd take me back as even a friend. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused for you. I just wish I had someone. No-one seems to care about me any more, and even if they did, it wouldn't half compare to what you gave me.

I've wished so many times since what went down, that you'd take me back. Even give me a chance to say Thank you or even sorry. While I'm writing this I need to say that I've heard your still not over Beth, but Jeffy if that's all she wanted, Money, Fame and Sex, Then she didn't deserve a second of your time. I laugh at myself most the time when I think about that seeing as i'm just as bad. If not worse. I caused you and your family pain when I started the fling with Adam and when I didn't have the strength to say No, all I did was fall into it.

I miss everything, from Raw to Team Xtreme. Team Xtreme has to be the most amazing thing to ever happen to me. Team Xtreme is where all my good memories originate. You guys took me from Rookie to the top with Trish. Your the reason I held the championship for so long and many times.

Jeff your a bonus to anyone's life. Maybe my bonus time is up. Maybe I took my last shot. Maybe I've been sent to the bench after my third strike. A chance to say Sorry is all I want Jeff. You're the umpire now.

Red x

Truth was I wanted to take her back. Thing was I couldn't, I mean Matt. He'd blow if he found out. I'd been 10 ft under before my next birthday. A chance to say Sorry wouldn't hurt though. Would it? I sat gazing into space. I heard the door open and Matt call out

"Jeff I'm home" I shook my head and folded the letter up, sliding it into my back pocket.

"I got stuff for the BBQ" I frowned Matt had invited everyone in the neighbour hood to our latest BBQ, including Beth. As much pain as she has caused me, he found that he still loved her like the sister he had always treated her as. Therefore she was coming. I just had to hope she didn't bump into me for the duration of the event. I looked at Matt he obviously didn't see me because whenever I, or anyone else for that matter, were around him, he would plaster a fake smile on his face and go around as if he was over Amy and the whole drama. Truth was he was over Amy as much as I was over Beth, Not at all. That was when I knew my decision was made. If anyone could make my big brother this depressed and sad. They didn't deserve the chance to speak.

"Brilliant" I shouted as I revealed myself. I walked back into the living room and dropped the paper into the fire. I watched as it burnt, until the only visible thing I could see was _Sorry_ and _Red x_.

"You okay Jeff?" Matt asked me. I turned around giving him a half smile

"I'm fine, I think" he walked off and I turned around to watch my last chance of seeing my first love, my only love, disappear.

* * *

**AN:-** The Next chapter should be up soonish. I wanna thank Tiffany for all the help she gave me. So this fic is for you girl. After all you gave me the idea. Review Please!

**Rach x**


	2. The BBQ

**Title: **Break My Heart

**Rating:** T (still not sure though)

**Genre:** Romance/Comfort

**Summary:** Jeff was always careful when getting into a relationship. But she was going to break his heart, just like she did his brothers. But Amy has a different idea in mind. Will old flames rekindle JeffLita.

* * *

**Break My Heart!**

**Chapter 2: Xtreme style BBQ**

**Jeff's POV**

I stood on the patio flipping burgers, the Hardy house was the most populated single building in all of Cameron at this moment. I smiled less chance of seeing Beth now. Matt walked over to me dancing badly to the music pumping through he sound system

"I'll take over little bro" Ugh I hated it when he called me that, but hey rather be Dancing than flipping burgers over a steamy grill. I made my way into the kitchen, Shannon came up to me,

"Dude, have you seen Beth, she's looking hot!" I rolled my eyes.

"Have the whore if you please" and I walked off leaving a gob smacked Shannon. I did feel a bit sorry for the guy but I really wasn't in the mood for Beth talk. It'd been 4 months since we broke up but she was still trying to get me back. This time I wasn't giving up though. I couldn't bare the heartbreak again. That once was enough. I turned around heading towards the punch. When I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Jeffy" it purred, I scowled. Beth. Did she have to bump into me _all_ the time? I poured my punch ignoring her. Apparently she _needed_ the attention.

"Jeffy, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry. He was all over me, I couldn't stop him" I smirked there was a new story all the time.

"Beth, I've had it with the excuses. Matt may want you here but sure as hell I don't. Get over it, there never is going to be an us again. And that's all I can say to you" She pouted and turned around. I grabbed my jacket from the entrance to our house and felt for my keys and wallet in my pocket. Both there. I ran over to my car, someone was bound to have told Matt I had left, I put the keys in the ignition and drove I didn't know quite where I was going. Only it was away from this house. Beth. And the burnt ashes that had once formed a letter. The letter that had plagued my thoughts for the last 4 days.

* * *

**Amy/Lita's POV**

Jeff was sure to have gotten the letter by now. I put it through his door 5 days ago. Maybe he just didn't want to see me. I guess that my hopes of Jeff forgiving or giving me a chance to forgive him were mere fantasy. A lone tear streaked down my face. Coloured black from my eyeliner and mascara. I guess he just doesn't want to see me. That's it visit over. I ran down the stairs, brushing my face with the back of my hand. I looked at my parents, sat on the royal blue sofa.

"I think my visit is over, I guess I'm going back to Atlanta." I announced. A frown formed on both faces.

"But Amy you've barely been here a week" My guiltily looked at my father.

"I know, I just feel its time to go home" I gave them both a hug. I traipsed up to the spare bedroom where my suitcase packed. I hadn't expected a long stay so there were only a few clothes and some make-up to pack back into the black holdall. I picked up the phone and called and booked my flight apparently there was a flight I could get today. I had 4 hours until the flight left. I knew I'd have to get there early. I decided I could fit in a goodbye and some lunch. After a long goodbye I threw my bag into the back of my car and headed to the Airport. I chose to get there early and then I could get some lunch there. Then all of a sudden out of nowhere A van came skidding into me. I could feel the impact as my left foot scrapped itself along the underneath of the pedal and soon after my head banged off the steering wheel. I felt the impact as I crashed into another car and I felt the warm liquid run down my head and cheeks. And I remember as the driver of the other car called

"Amy?" at me. After that all I remember is blacking out.

* * *

**A/n:- **Hey Guys, there is the second chapter. Hope you all enjoyed thanks to;

**2 die is 2 live –** Thanks Tiff but when I was all "Ideaed" (Lol) out you helped. Hope you enjoyed this chapter

**Inday – **Damn, you'll give the game away ;-) Thanks for yet another review. You Rock!

**Csimiamigirl79 – **Lol love the name may I say (:D) Thanks for the review. Did this satisfy the requirements ?

**Malyg – **You got half a BBQ that okay? Lol I gotta agree I feel sorry for Jeff!

**Rita Louise Evans – **Thanks for the review. It's really appreciated seeing as I love nearly all of your fics!

**Rachx**


	3. Rainbow Collisions

**Title: **Break My Heart

**Rating:** T (still not sure though)

**Genre:** Romance/Comfort

**Summary:** Jeff was always careful when getting into a relationship. But she was going to break his heart, just like she did his brothers. But Amy has a different idea in mind. Will old flames rekindle JeffLita.

* * *

**Break My Heart!**

**Chapter 3: Rainbow Collisions**

**Jeff's POV**

All I knew was Right arm was in so much pain, it felt numb. I managed to get up and go see how the driver of the car was doing. Of course I was in pain and I could hardly move but I had to make some movement, I felt almost paralysed from the waist down. Thank the lord I wasn't, it tried to shove past the people crowding round to see if I was okay. I heard someone shout

"Oh my goodness its Jeff Hardy." I knew if I moved It'd hurt like a bitch, but the other driver could be so much worse the van was pretty big. I stood up an old woman tried to shove me down telling me I was injured but I ignored her, and kept walking well more limping but yeah. I felt the pain seer down my right side. It felt like I had landed wrong on a swanton but 20 times worse. There was bricks and wood lying everywhere from the van and the driver was lying dead on the gravel. I felt sympathy for the family of the reckless driver when I saw his body mangled up in a heap. There wasn't much chance of him surviving that. He wasn't breathing from what I could tell a few men were already trying to gently care to him. There were screams erupting everywhere a moment later after they had turned him over. His green chequered shirt was slashed from the metal barriers. You could barely see any flesh from the blood the gashes were obviously deep and if he wasn't already dead then he would be from blood loss soon. A few people had thrown up and every one else was a pale shade of green. I steadily turned away from the goings on behind me and walked towards the other car. I steadied myself on the door of the drivers side all I could see was reddish brown hair cascade over the front of the steering wheel. Everyone was busy trying to see what was happening at the side of the road with the van driver or trying to get a response from my mystery driver. I pulled some of the silky smooth hair over the shoulder and gasped. There was the famous tattoo of Amy Christine Dumas. Shock overcome me I felt like I'd be sick. They pulled her back so her head rested on the headrest.

"Amy" I gasped out. I opened the door catching her as she fell, with the help of a middle-age man I recognised as the "local" mechanic. I cradled her in my arms. Whispering soothing thoughts to calm her but more to reassure myself. I forgot all about Matt and his and Amy's past, all I could think about was her dying without knowing how much I loved her. And how I wanted to hear what she had to say. How I wished I could have her back. How I wanted to live to tell her what a jackass I was, how I should be the one who was sorry. After all I didn't exactly have to ignore her, she could still have been my best friend and me hers. I regretted everything all in that one minute. Tears escaped from my eyes, they fell on her pale face. She was cold and I doubted it was the cold winds. I pulled my jacket off and wrapped it round her still body. I started to tune out to the ongoing scene around me. All I heard was the loud sirens signalling the arrival of the paramedics and ambulances. I heard the light footsteps of a paramedic approaching.

"My name's Christy, can you try and stay awake for me Jeff?" I knew exactly what she said. I heard loud and clear. My brain may have registered the words but it sure as hell didn't agree. With that I fell into a deep unconsciousness.

* * *

**At the Hospital (still Jeffy's POV)**

I groaned and opened my eyes, the light was unbearable, I turned over and buried my head deep in the covers. Shannon was obviously here because I heard him call for the nurse and ask her to dim the lights.

"Ah, Mr. Hardy, I presume is awake" I grunted in response everyone started laughing. I just moaned and buried myself deeper into the pillow.

"Well seeing as your awake, I suppose I may as well introduce myself I turned around to face her.

"I am Misty, I have and will continue to tend to you and apparently your _friend's_ needs" She said glaring firmly at Shannon. He blushed and gave a small smirk apparently he was finding his shoes and the white tiled floor interesting.

"May I be of service then, Mr. **Hardy**?**" **she asked me putting emphasis on the "Hardy." I laughed as Shannon's face turned a rather nice shade of pink. The boy blushed easy, he was born that way. Poor Poor Boy.

"Well is it possible for me to go and see Amy?" I asked Shannon looked puzzled

"Who the hell is Amy, gotta girlfriend I don't know about?" Shannon's brows formed a "V" shape, I laughed.

"Well if she's my girlfriend I sure as hell didn't know so. And you know her, in fact if I'm right you knew her pretty well" Shannon looked extremely confused.

"The only Amy I know is Dumas and -" he stopped and started shaking his head.

"Your lucky Matt is away doing a taping or you'd be dead!" I grimaced knowing he was right. 0 minutes later I found myself in a clone of the room I was in except this one was currently inhabited by Amy Christine Dumas. She was sat up and sipping a cup of water. There was a Brown-Haired beauty tending to her and Shannon agreed she was hot. She turned around and acknowledged the us. I was sitting in the wheel chair and was wheeled round next to Amy.

"Hey" she whispered. Her voice was harsh but on the upside she was normal temperature and her cheeks had their usual pink tinge. Shannon nodded.

"My name is Tiffany, I am Ms Dumas' doctor as well as yours Mr. Hardy. You should probably know that if you did not give Amy your jacket she would be good as dead now." I squeezed Amy's hand to reassure her. The Nurse began fiddling with Amy's IV when Shannon slid over to where Tiffany stood.

"Have you checked Amy's temperature, cos its kinda hot in here" Amy and I snorted then covered up our laughing with a big coughing fit. Amy pounded on my back, for emphasis but I'm pretty sure she was enjoying it. Tiffany looked shocked then outraged. She raised an eyebrow towards myself and Amy we just gave a discreet nod and then returned to getting our "coughing" under control.

"Amy's temperature isn't what I'm worried about, it's yours. Because you must be sick to think you'd have a chance with me" And with that Tiffany stormed out the room, leaving Shannon to follow suit like a lovesick puppy. Amy and I collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"I missed you" I whispered to Amy. She smiled softly, ahhh that face.

"I wish I had came quicker but Matt was all upset and I got angry and threw the letter in the fire, I knew as soon as I had done it, it was wrong but- I'm sorry!" she laughed.

"What do you have to be sorry about. I broke your brother's heart then 4 years later I send you a letter telling you I love you. I should be sorry." I smiled softly, she was always sorry. Even if things that were nothing to do with her. I wouldn't be surprised at her if she blamed herself for terrorism. I wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing but I did it. I kissed her. And to ruin the moment Shannon had to walk in, but that's just the start. Because who but Matt followed him in.

* * *

**AN:-** Hey Guys LONG Chapter Happy? I gotta thank Tiff again for her help. And Mist for being a great Nurse lmao. And the reviews woot THANK YOU! I think this may be my most successful fic of mine. Hope this Chapter satisfied you all. This is probably my favourite chapter so far of anything I have write.

**Inday – Is he Okay enough!? Lol. Thanks for the review**

**Malyg – Yepp Half is better than nothing ;) And you found out ... **

**csimiamigirl73 – I noticed my error last chapter sorry. So did this one exceed you expectations? Yepp it was _my _rainbow haired warrior lmao **

**2 die is 2 live – ahhh Dr. Tiffers how was this? Quick Enough? Long Enough? :D Gotta keep my staff happy! **

**Tomwillisrulz – Hey chicka, Yepp you got me I am A Jeff/Lita shipper now ;) Glad to hear you like it. Good Chapter!? **

**Rita Louise Evans – Who can't like them they rock! We hear more on Amy's condition next chapter (I don't know how you'll like it though) **

Please Review people it makes me more determined to keep it coming!

**Rachx **


	4. Unexpected Surprise!

**Title: **Break My Heart

**Rating:** T (still not sure though)

**Genre:** Romance/Comfort

**Summary:** Jeff was always careful when getting into a relationship. But she was going to break his heart, just like she did his brothers. But Amy has a different idea in mind. Will old flames rekindle JeffLita.

* * *

**Break My Heart **

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Surprise!**

**Jeff's POV**

I stormed out after Matt, I knew he'd be pissed and you could tell from the surprised yet anxious look on Shannon's face that he was thinking the same.

"Try not to make him feel worse when you weren't in your bed I told Matt to wait until I got you, I didn't know he had followed me. I'm sorry Jeff." I gave Shannon a half-smile I knew that he didn't mean for this to happen but unfortunately it did. I wheeled out the door and started to rush in the same direction as Matt.

"Matt! Matt! Wait, please" I said picking up my pace as he got into the truck. I banged on the window, signaling for him to let me in. He looked at the keys that sat in his hand, and the up at me opening the door. I sat next to him and we fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Why Jeff? I didn't even know you were in contact with her. I thought you knew better than to go after a nasty whore. I thought you knew better than bringing her back in to our lives. She ruined _everything_ for us before. Remember that? She went off with _Adam Copeland_ of all the people in the world she chose him. Couldn't you have at least told me? I'm your brother. If you wanted to speak to her you only had to ask m-" I growled.

"Matt! You are not my damn dad. I don't need to ask you if I can do anything. I'm sick of living in your shadow Matt. Sick of having you do everything for me, this is _my_ life. I'm a 30 year old man Matt. Not your pet. You want to know what else, you have no right to call her a whore especially after what you did. If you want someone to boss around then go find someone else. As of now I'm not even talking to you" And with that I jumped onto the gravel parking space throwing the keys at matt's head leaving a small cut. I kicked the ground sending gravel flying and sat in the uncomfortable wheelchair as a unexpected heavy rain fell. I heard the roar of the car engine, but that was it. I had tuned out to everything else, I sat in the rain for a good half an hour before I felt an arm on my wet wrist. I looked up to see Amy in an identical wheelchair as mine. A small smile found itself on my face even though the rain was still falling on my freezing cold body. Amy wrapped my jacket around my shoulders and gave me a worried glance. She motioned over towards the wooden bench nearby.

"Wanna talk Jeff?" She asked me with a small smile. My answer came when I wheeled myself over to the bench. We sat, wheelchairs abandoned beside us. The silence was calm and not at all uncomfortable, it was nice, Amy moved towards me a little, entwining our fingers,and we fell back into the silence. After another 10 minutes, Amy suddenly let everything she had been thinking about out, at once.

"I didn't ruin things between you and your brother did I? I hope not that'd be awful. I'm so so sorry if I did and I'm sorry if your regretting the whole thing in the hospital room, oh which reminds me I need to tell you something, and I'd expect a lot of teasing from Shannon, he wouldn't leave me alone. Ugh the boy is too annoying for his own good." I rolled my eyes at her she looked so funny, she was so worried, I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled her into a kiss. We broke apart gasping for air and she was slightly pink. I gave a small chuckle at the stunned look on her face.

"I hope you now realise I wasn't regretting anything. Anyway, yes me and Matt aren't on good terms but that wasn't your fault everyone's been expecting that for a while. He's just too controlling. And Shannon teasing me is the consequence of every relationship I find myself in. I think that basically covers everything, except what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" We both wore matching smiles until I mentioned the 'something' she had to talk to me about, her smile was replaced with a frown. She looked scared well more terrified but either way it leaded up in this not being good news. She obviously could tell what I was thinking, but that's nothing knew when it comes to Amy.

"It's not exactly bad news, but it may be for our- well whatever this is we have." She looked slightly more happy than before but still nervous. She pulled her fiery red hair behind her ear and started pulling on her ear. A nervous habit she picked up from Trish. I squeezed her hand reassuringly. She sighed. When she was about to tell me, Shannon decided to join us although he was limping? What the hell had he done now?

"You two need to get inside now, Tiffany threw me, she literally _threw_ me out the room, Misty is panicking and apparently there is some urgent news that may have sprained my damned ankle." Amy gave me a worried glance, and whispered to me telling me she'd tell me soon as possible.

Once we got to the Hospital room, Tiffany looked like she was about to explode whereas Misty just looked pissed. When they spotted us they seemed to relax. Amy pulled herself onto the bed and I sat myself into the chair by the side of the bed that was so much more comfy than the damned wheelchair. I laughed at Shannon's face, if looks could kill he would- well actually I'd rather not think about him. I think he really does like Tiffany at this rate. I mean she's put him down like no-one else could, possibly sprained his ankle, and looks determined to kill him.

"Amy, I have some good news, the crash has not affected your twins." Shannon's jaw dropped, I think mine came off. I'm guessing this was what she wanted to tell me.

**Amy's POV.**

I was stunned twins. Twins! Eeekkk. I'm not just having _a_ child I'm having 2!

I looked at Jeff then realised I hadn't told him that yet!

Shit shit shit! I was so dead.

AN:- Enjoy the ending? Hope the Matt thing worked. Feel free to flame folks. Sorry for the long wait but Thank you sooooo much for the reviews! They are really encouraging!

**CSIMiamigirl73 – Thanks for the review! Did you enjoy? Hope so! This satisfy you? **

**2 die is 2 live – Thanks for the review another appearance from the Dr. Hehe. **

**XtreMePeroXwhygeN – Thanks for the review. Yepp Another Jeff/Lita. Totally one of my faves!**

**Rita Louise Evans – Enjoy the Matt segment. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Inday – Not exactly "Lecture" but how was it. And thanks for another review.**

**Malyg – Yepp Angry! Thanks for review! **

**HardyxGirl – Thanks for the review. O.o I never noticed about the Beth thing! YAY! Lol Virtual Hugs Whoop! I know I'm doing a good job now P**

**Rach x **


	5. The Moore Charm

**Title: **Break My Heart

**Rating:** T (still not sure though)

**Genre:** Romance/Comfort

**Summary:** Jeff was always careful when getting into a relationship. But she was going to break his heart, just like she did his brothers. But Amy has a different idea in mind. Will old flames rekindle JeffLita.

* * *

**Break My Heart **

**Chapter 5: The Moore Charm**

**Jeff's POV**

I sat staring at the floor, wow. Amy is having twins. I certainly wasn't expecting that to say the least. Tiffany sensed that this silence was far from comfortable. Amy's eyes were pooled up with tears and all she did was pull on the hospital tags she'd been given soon after admittance in the North Carolina hospital. Shannon's jaw still hung in shock and Misty busied herself re-clipping things to her blue regulation uniform. I cracked my knuckles, feeling almost afraid of the unwelcome silence. I distracted myself by looking at Tiffany. The brunette looked like she was about to drop dead, she was planning something. She dropped her head in her hand, and murmured

"How do i always get myself in these situations" Only audible to herself and me. I raised an eyebrow and she scribbled on the back of a piece of paper she had tore from the bottom of Amy's clipboard. Handing me the paper I read the neat loopy scripture, nice hand writing I thought to myself, I shook myself out of the daze. _Use this time well, Hardy. Or else!_ I visibly gulped at the noted I looked up at her, her face was showing total disbelief. She sighed then whispered to Shannon.

"Could I please talk to you. Outside" My hand, found its way over my mouth in a desperate attempt to muffle the laughter that I was threatening to burst out in, despite the situation. Everyone else seemed clueless I looked around the room again. Apparently Misty had made her escape unnoticed. Shannon smirked then stood up.

"I'll uh be back in a second" and he walked out the door. I teasingly winked at Tiffany. I received a glare in return. I shivered, those glares could send the chills down the spines of The Undertaker and Kane. I don't think anyone has ever managed that. I don't exactly feel like asking though, My throat is quite nice when its not red, bruised and sore as hell. Amy pulled at the tags some more, and I fiddled with the hem of my shirt. Then I remembered the paper in my hand. I cleared my throat.

"So uhm Twins. Excited?" I turned to Amy, the black tears masked Amy's face, leaving me to take her hand in mine and wrap my spare arm round her shoulders, discarding the crumpled note on the table.

"Yeah I suppo- Ugh don't beat around the bush Jeff. I know as well as you do, you want to know, who the father is and everything" I looked at the crushed face, belonging to the usually cheery independent woman. Known as Amy Christine Dumas. But something had happened, something had effected her big time. She looked so fragile, like if I touched her she'd smash. The one thing that got to me most though, was the look of pure terror on her face. In my whole 30 years of living, I had never seemed someone so scared, and being a wrestler you get a lot of those. I just wanted to make her feel safe at that moment. It could all wait. I didn't need to know anything surrounding the babies. Just that they were healthy and as was their mother.

"Amy, look at me, I don't need to hear anything until your sure you're ready. But you need to listen to me. Whatever happens, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere for a while. You can count on that from me. I promise to do everything I can for you and the twins. So don't try and stop me because you know exactly how stubborn I am, and if anything I've only become more so while you were gone" She smiled. The smile I had almost forgot after the shock of how broken she had looked before. She engulfed me in hug that rivalled Trish's and trust me they'd suck the life out of you in no time.

"Thank you Jeff. You've done so much for me and look at you, it's not as if I'm the only one in a wheelchair and a hospital bed every night. You truly are a saint Jeffrey Nero Hardy. And even if you wanted away, your not getting away now. I wont let you." We smiled and I handed Amy a tissue. She had cleaned herself just in time to Shannon to come skidding through the door on his knees along the grey tiled floor. We burst out laughing and Shannon's cheeky grin grew.

"I just landed a date with Tiffany. It's the irresistible Moore charm, hasn't failed me yet" It was Amy's turn to be shocked and her jaw hung open. Tiffany walked into the room and took one look at Amy and received a cheeky wink from me and turned a crimson red colour. We burst out laughing. Misty walked into the room again looking clueless which only caused more laughter from both me and Amy. Amy looked on the verge of falling on the ground and rolling around in laughter. As she waved her hand gesturing for Misty to come over. I heard her whisper a quick explanation to Misty and the dark haired nurse joined along in the laughter using the bed for support. Amy smirked and the cleared her throat causing Misty to turn and raise an eyebrow to us. I glanced as Amy put her hands out expected something.

"I believe Jeff and I just one a certain bet. I believe you owe us both 50." I chuckled as Misty sighed and handed us both the money.

"Remind me never to bet with you two." and the she turned on her heel and walked out the room and stuck her head back through the door as if she forgot something. And put a mock ashamed face on glaring at Tiffany

"And you! I thought _you_ were big enough to resist a _wrestler_ like him. Pfft I trusted you Tiff how could you?!" And wiped away an invisible tear away. Only making Tiffany turn redder than I thought possible. Looked like the girl with no shame apparently did have a limit. I guess it comes with the territory of being the Doctor tending to a group of friends like us. Tiffany pouted at us, and walked out the room hiding behind the clipboard as if she were filling it in.

Ten minutes after she left a knock came at the door that was followed by three enthusiastic calls

"Come in!" as soon as the mystery guests came in. Amy turned more angry than I think I've ever seen her. Those mystery guests;

Matt Hardy

A guy I recognised as Amy's brother

and the apparent "Sperm Donor" as I liked to put him...

* * *

**AN:- Sorry for the short chapter. I promise you shall find out the full story behind Amy's twins in the next chapter or maybe chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. For reviewing the last chapter, Thank you;**

**Malyg - Thanks. Glad to hear you enjoyed the twist! I love them. **

**Inday - Yepp Twins. Hehe. Like the chapter.**

**csimiamigirl73 - Glad to hear you enjoyed the chapter. I answered one of your "questions" They aren't in fact Jeff's. The other questions shall be in answered in chapters to come. **

**HardyGirl2k8 - Hey Holls. Did you like the chapter and by the way, I don't like Cherries :P Although I do like your review. **

**2 die is 2 live - Okay Tiff PLEASE don't kill me. But I really **_**had**_** to do that! Hehe. Enjoy the chapter? **

**And FINALLY I'm taking a poll on what you guys want the twins to be. **

**2 Boys**

**2 Girls**

**or**

**A girl and a boy. **

**Thanks Guys. Please click the little review button it takes practically no time at all :) **

**Rachx**


	6. Evil Tony Killer Doctor

**Title: **Break My Heart

**Rating:** T (still not sure though)

**Genre:** Romance/Comfort

**Summary:** Jeff was always careful when getting into a relationship. But she was going to break his heart, just like she did his brothers. But Amy has a different idea in mind. Will old flames rekindle JeffLita.

* * *

**Break My Heart!**

**Chapter 6: Evil Tony. Killer Doctor**

**Amy's POV**

I stared in disbelief. Oh how I'd love to slap the smirk off that face. I winked at Jeff, so he could tell I was kidding.

"Hey Tony! Long time no see, I missed you" and he took a step towards me. I gave him a smile. Oh how I was managing it I don't know.

"I missed you too Babe. I got here as soon as your brother told me. The doctor, uhm what did she say she was called? I'm not sure but she looks like a hooker. Know who I'm talking about? Oh well she told me we're due to have twins." He took my hand and kissed me full on the lips. Eww I needed a mouthwash badly. I growled on the inside, Tiffany was so not a hooker and Shannon looked ready to kill after that statement. Tony took a seat on the side of my bed. My Brother and Matt standing to he side. Matt looking just as angry as Shannon but for a completely different reason this time. Jeff just looked amused at my game.

"Baby, I was thinking, after you have these kids. Would you consider coming to live with me? In Atlanta. Totally new start. We can be happy, go through with those plans you had just you and me. Have a happy relationship we are both due, with a great guy. Kids running around the house. Maybe we could think about a few other things as well." He lowered himself next to me. I pretended to be thinking about it.

"I don't know Tony. It a lot to think about in a short amount of time. Not to mention. I said I wanted a _happy_ relationship and kids. Hell I could have that but not with you but Jeff, not with you the drug addict boyfriend, who when he got drunk, would injected me with Heroin so he could _rape_ me. It's not really my thing to be honest, so thanks for the offer but I'm fine where I am. And where I am is not with you" He looked shocked, defiantly scared. So would I be if I were in a room with professional wrestlers. I slapped him hard in the face, leaving him to fall to the floor clutching his face shooting murderous glares at me. I was so angry. After all he had done to me, after all he had put me through he wanted me to come running back to him, arms open wide with an apology for running away. He had to be kidding. He looked around the room and put an undefeated face on.

"I didn't want a whore like you anyway. Who wants to know there girlfriend cheated on her ex with his best friend. For all I know you could have been doing the same to me. Who wants a whore, who made a living from stripping for a bunch of horny men and then thinking they can call it wrestling." For that he received a hard foot to jaw. I'm pretty sure after my foot connected with his jaw I heard a crack as well. Shannon, Jeff and my brother, Billy came and took the 'Trash' out and she was left alone with Matt.

"Are you serious about that? Did he really, well you know?" He asked it was the first time in a while he had looked sincere towards me in a while. Tears welled up in my eyes, I didn't trust my lips so I just gave a faint nod. There was a silence after that. It was neither comfortable of not. Just somewhere in between. I felt his eyes burning a whole through my head. I looked up about to make a sarcastic comment until I saw the sympathy the gaze held. My features softened and he then realised what he was doing. He froze up then mumbled something inaudible, and swiftly exited the room. I sighed. Why does life have to be so complicated.

Jeff, Shannon and Billy walked back in the room. Billy looked around the room.

"Not bad for a hospital. Wait a sec where did Matt go?" I put on a clueless face

"He said something about feeding the dog" I tried. They all fell for it apparently. That was when Tiffany closely followed by Misty came in.

"Jeff Hardy, you go up out that wheelchair didn't you? And don't you dare try and lie. You three beat up the guy that came in here with you" she said pointing dangerously close to Billy's face. Judging by that tone I had gathered it wasn't safe to talkback, luckily they had gathered that too.

"You do realise you have broke his arm and caused a fractured leg. And why was he in a trash can?" She sounded deadly serious but I couldn't help it, I burst out into fits of laughter. Misty looked damn terrified and I soon found out why.

"Amy Dumas, don't you laugh. You. Broke his Jaw. I would ask how but quite frankly I don't think I should know, and other than that I really don't have the patience of time. I think I may talked him out of pressing charges. But you four are too lucky for your own good. If I find out you lot are the cause of any of my patients filling these hospital beds there shall be hell to pay!" and with that she turned on her heel and stormed out the door and down the corridor.

We all collapsed in laughter and then there was yet another silence. Oh well, if Jeff, Shannon and Billy were not here it would have been worse. After the silence Jeff abruptly shouted

"Skittles!" I contained the laughter and raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged.

" I don't like the silence, what else can say" Shannon just grinned and playfully hit him over the back of the head.

"Was all that true? What you said about Tony. Why didn't you tell me Ames? I could of helped you." I frowned.

"I was scared he said he'd kill me bro. He looked so serious it scared me. I decided there was only one thing I could do. Jeff had been on my mind ever since I left. I decided to see if he would take me back. Hence the trip to the Grandparents. I was leaving when the crash happened, on my way to the airport. Which reminds me, what were you doing there Rainbow?" He frowned.

"I can answer that in one word. Beth." Shannon looked at Jeff.

"Yeah. I still don't get why Matt insists on her coming. She's just using him like she was you" Jeff sighed. Billy and I were confused we shrugged at each other.

End of Chapter

**

* * *

**

**AN:- Hey, peeps! Keep on voting for what you want the babies to be! Okay so you have found out that the father, is not Indeed Adam, but in fact her brother's best friend. Tiffany certainly aint to be messed with especially in this chapter. She's gone from being red with embarrassment to red with fury. Anyway, Billy is indeed the name of Amy's younger brother so I do not own him. Although I do own Tony. Next chapter we are going to see and hear about Amy's experiences with him. Quick question. Who wants flash backs? **

**Again thanks to my awesome reviewers; **

**Malyg - No it was not, although Edge will make an appearance later in the fic.**

**2 Die Is 2 Live - I laughed so hard at that review. Shannon is mine though! I hope you liked this side of Tiffany. Sure as Hell I did. **

**Csimiamigirl73 - Matt indeed did ruin the last chapter. How about this one. :P Oh and thanks for the evil woman comment. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :P **

**Erica - Welcome to the viewing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Inday - I know, he's soooo loveable Lol. Dude I wish all guys were like that. **

**Rita Louise Evans - Yepp the father has been revealed. Like I said more to do with him in the next chapter! **

**Okay Thanks to those who did reviewed. I shall beg of you all. Please Review! And remember what Gender are the twins going to be. And shall I include flashbacks next chapter **

**Thanks all **

**Rachx**


	7. Flashbacks

**Title: **Break My Heart

**Rating:** T (still not sure though)

**Genre:** Romance/Comfort

**Summary:** Jeff was always careful when getting into a relationship. But she was going to break his heart, just like she did his brothers. But Amy has a different idea in mind. Will old flames rekindle JeffLita.

* * *

**Break My Heart **

**Chapter 7: Flashbacks**

**No-one's Pov**

Jeff sighed, this was getting harder and harder but he had to be strong for Amy. Tonight was the last night in hospital, for the both of them. Amy wasn't fairing well either, she had been plagued by nightmares and they were taking their toll on her. All of which Tony appeared in ... surprise surprise.

Amy had just woke up, she was breathing hard and looked sickly pale as beads of sweat ran down her face. Jeff had never seen her look more fragile, quite frankly he was terrified but he wouldn't show it, for the sake of Amy if not his own pride.

She sat up with the help of Jeff, and managed to keep from crying as she told the story behind the latest nightmare.

Flashback Amy's Pov

I walked into the apartment, that I shared with Tony, it was a few minutes past he 2am mark. I had just got in from a small gig of my touring band 'The Luchagores' and I was pleased to say all of the night had gone smoothly. Well it had until I got in. I looked around the room, seeing beer bottles and cans lying over the floor and couches, I instantly wanted to cry, he'd be drunk, it was certain. I shivered and suddenly felt really cold, worry and fear were written all over my face and I could tell he noticed when he drunkenly stumbled into the room.

He knew he was in power, he knew I was scared and I knew he'd take those facts into account when his torment started right through the night until it ended. He tucked my hair behind my and it fell down my back. I gulped. He kissed me, I tried to push him back but all that resulted in was him slapping me and kissing me again, this time, it was so rough his teeth managed to shred the skin covering my lips. He smirked at the blood that trickled down my lips as I brought the back of my hand over the cuts wiping the blood away. As much as I fought it I could do nothing, as the tears leaked out my eyes. I managed to send my tears ducts into over drive as they started to fall down my face, like a curtain of water.

He punched me a few times in the gut and carried me through to the bedroom throwing me on the bed. I cried out in agony as my head hit the frame of our double bed. I tried to crawl away but he just put his knees on top of my legs rapping me to between the mattress and him. I helplessly struggled as he just pushed harder at my thighs. My lip stung and my abdomen was in a lot of pain and I knew if I looked down, I'd see bruises start to form, and by now my legs were numb and I could do nothing but cry.

The fact I knew what was about to happen was almost as terrible as the pain I was in as it happened. He moved his knee from my lower body and using my old in-ring skills I brought my foot to his groin, he keeled over in agony and I pulled myself up and over to the door, all to no avail as he grabbed my foot as I tried to pull myself from the floor. I screamed, the tears had stopped now I was to scared to cry. I scrambled for the handle, failing miserably. It was then I started to give up and in to him.

Seconds later I found myself familiarly positioned on the bed. He quickly took off his belt and used it to tie my hands up on the silver backboard. My hands and body flailed around as I tried once more to escape, being met again, by failure. He tore my mesh shirt from my chest, pulling hardly on my hands causing the leather belt to whip me harshly in the backlash. Yet again I yelped as he continued his dominant take over of my body.

I spat in his face as he pulled away from the kiss, he had forced upon me. He growled dangerously, throwing one of the many glass beer bottles beside my head showering me with brown tinted glass. He tauntingly waved one of the shards in my face and moved it across my neck not cutting it but giving me letting me know exactly who was in control.

The tears once more gathered in my eyes and I blinked them away. As he pulled my baggy pants from my legs I screamed and struggled again letting some of the glass cut my legs in the process. My shoulders ached and I fought back for some form of composure in my face, as he snapped the sides of my thong waving it in my face.

As a last attempt I pulled again at the belt that kept me attached to bed. This time it came loose and using the surprise I had in my arsine I pushed him to the floor and grabbed the bath robe hanging next to the door and scrambled out the room for the entrance.

I pulled at the handle and tears fell down my face as it refused to open, I cried out loud in agony and scrambled for the top of the fireplace for the spare key to the lock. I heard him pull himself to his feet as my shaking hand tried to fit they key into the lock, my heart beat reached a dangerously high rate as he ran for the door, finally I turned the key in the lock and opened the door rushing into the hall, making sure to securely wrap the robe around my naked figure, I sprinted for the wet stairs, and started carelessly jumping some of them in my haste. Unfortunately I paid dearly for that carelessness as I slipped on my landing and fell further down the staircase, my body couldn't possibly ache more than it did at that moment as I slumped against the apartment blocks wall, my body shaking in sobs, while my spine felt broke in hundreds of places. My conciousness then left me. Despite the situation all my proclaimed boyfriend could do was lift me back up the stairs to finish the assault.

End Of Flashback Back to No-one's Pov

Jeff could no longer help it, he let the tears stream down his face. This was enough to make any grown man cry. He couldn't believe any of this was true. Let alone believe anyone could come out of it with their sanity intact. He hugged Amy closer as she started to stop crying and struggle to speak.

"That's not all Jeff, that night. That was the night the twins were conceived, that was night I planned my escape. You understand why I left? Really I don't want to burden you with all this. It's my mess to sort out." He held her tighter.

"No it's our mess to sort out. We're gong to do this together Ames. Just you and me. These kids are going to have a father figure and hopefully he can be so much better than the one they were given."

**

* * *

**

**An:**

Hey Peeps, well this is my favourite chapter so far, and I owe it all to the help of Tiffany. Thanks. I also have to apologise for my lack of updates, I've been busy trying to move along Amazing Discovery my first and almost complete work, if you've not checked it out, please do! Also I have been working on my newest Harry Potter fic, 'A New Awakening' which is coming along very nicely!

But I do promise to keep this fic going, I really have no idea where I'm going with this fic or where I plan on it ending so suggestions are welcome! Thanks yet again to my amazing reviewers;

**2DieIs2Live** – I couldn't contain my laughter at that review, it was so hilarious. Anyway thanks yet again for the help on this chapter.

**Rita Louise Evans** – I'm not sure what's going to happen with him but I do know that him and Amy are not quite finished with each other.

**Csimiamigirl73** – Well there were flashbacks, thy had me stuck but I re-wroe and I hope you enjoyed them! Sorry for the long wait!

**HardyxGirl **– I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. And that is what kinda happens next. Next chapter features them leaving the hospital and saying goodbye to their favourite Doctor/Nurses.

**REVIEW PEOPLE... THE SMALL PURPLE BUTTON CALLS!**

Rach xox


	8. Going Home

**Title: **Break My Heart

**Summary:** Jeff was always careful when getting into a relationship. But she was going to break his heart, just like she did his brothers. But Amy has a different idea in mind. Will old flames rekindle JeffLita.

**Chapter 8**

**Going Home.**

* * *

Amy sat cautiously on the end of her bed, she stared around the pristine almost-luminous walls that she had become accustomed to. These four walls, had been the very four that had aided her back to health and apart from Jeff, were the only ones to see her break down.

Her legs swung gently, occasionally knocking against each other, she looked down at her knees, watching them sway. Noticing a small black thread that had come loose from her baggy jeans, she played with it, rolling it across the tips of her fingers, before suddenly pulling it out- an accomplice of a sudden surge of anger.

Her arms fell to her sides weakly. It was only then she realised how hard the coming months would be, after all despite Jeff offering to keep his vigil over her, awaiting her recovery, she knew the time would come, where she'd have no choice but to send him back on the road. After all, he could only be off for so much longer.

She was knocked from her thoughts upon noticing Jeff, swaying as he lost his balance whilst leaning upon the door way of her room. She smiled lightly- her way of inviting him fully into the small area. He rested his arm around her shoulder protectively as he sat next to her on the lumpy and rather hard mattress of the hospital bed.

"Today's the day" he said slightly sing-song. She giggled lightly,

"Indeed it is, you look sneaky Mr. Hardy, anything you'd like to share?" She asked off-handedly, trying to catch him off guard.

"Nice try Ames" he commended sarcastically. Rolling her eyes gently she nudged him sideways making him fall onto the hard marble-effect tile flooring. Rolling over he lay with his back to the ground and head to the ceiling, dramatising by putting his hands, in a rather undertaker-esque way over his chest. She giggled and in walked Tiffany. She held with her a small bag.

"Okay, so you can't tell anyone I'm doing this, or I'm doomed." She laughed, passing the bag over to Amy. " A little gift for a _star patient_" She said her voice laced with sarcasm. She bowed her head, before peering inside the bag. Inside lay a my hospital tags, she had cut the day before, and next to that, a pair of black fingerless gloves, each had a skull stitched in white to the back of the hand, an 'A' hovering beside it. I smile widely, letting a laugh escape my lips.

"Thank you, Tiff!" I said, she smiled back at me. She looked over at Jeff and asked to see him outside, which he agreed to, his face showing a mixture of fear, concern and intrigue.

"Jeff, listen. I don't know how stable Amy is going to be, I know about what happened in Atlanta. You need to keep her surrounded by friends and such, she'll be broken, even if she doesn't show it. After all, we're talking about Amy Dumas here. She's as stubborn as a mule and kicks like one too." she said. Jeff nodded. Prepared to listen to her, after all this was for Amy.

"Do you think she'll talk to anyone? A professional maybe.." The rainbow haired warrior asked.

"Well, knowing Amy, not only will it be hard to get her to speak, but she'll probably only talk to someone she knows personally well. You, or perhaps her family. Maybe a friend at a stretch. So I doubt you'll be able to, but I urge you to try. It's been known to help, and despite the rules, I've developed a soft spot for you bloody hard heads."

"Thanks doc" Jeff said cheekily. Tiffany sent a glare his way, a harsh one.

"Damn, you do realise I'd prefer you hit me than gave me that looks. It'd give a dead man the creeps." Jeff said, mock shivering.

"Well right there, would be the reason I use it so much." She handed the Extreme Enigma a piece of paper, on it her cell phone number and 'Tiffany's number' scribbled across, in her familiar loopy scrawl.

"Sorry Tiff, I'm taken" he said with a wink, she shoved him.

"That'd be so you could call if Amy has any problems with recovery. I mean it Jeffrey, I want called if anything gets serious with her!" She demanded, a sharp edge to her tone.

Later that day, Jeff was grabbing all of the bags, a considerable amount more than they had to start with. Due to the numerous gifts, mainly from family friends and odd superstars that had dropped by. Jeff loaded all of the stuff into the car, along with Billy.

Tiffany helped the punk rocker get dressed. Which she did, taking about twice the normal time it did to get her ready, however with good reason. While inside the hospital room, Tiffany made her goodbye's after all it was against policy to show any attachment to patients. They walked out the room, and Tiffany wished her luck, whilst rolling her eyes at the protocol of it all. They laughed slightly at her dull tone.

Once making it to the car, the three drove home, in good spirits. Amy happy for the current while to be free of the containing hospital walls. She felt like a bird who had just learned to fly, she regained her freedom which she noted she hadn't had since meeting Tony.

Upon finding home, which for the current time was Jeff's house. They walked in, and Amy flicked the lights, only to be greeted by many of her friends, from the WWE. Her jaw dropped as everyone gathered around.

"Whoa!" was all she could spill out. Jeff left her to take the bags upstairs claiming he would be back in a second. She smiled, she really felt loved here. With her friends, and Jeff. She smiled widest upon seeing Matt Hardy talking to Trish.

If Trish was here, that was great. She had greatly missed the friendship the elder Hardy had offered her, before the had become an 'item' as Trish loved to call it. She shook her head, simply gob smacked.

* * *

**An: Whoa! How long has it been, I have to tell you I was amazed to see it had been 7 months. I am _really really _sorry. I just got pretty pissed by the standard of writing on the wrestling boards. Hell, I know mine is far from perfect, but it seems like less and less of us care to check over our work? Anyway. I'm over it, we still have some amazing writers. **

**If any of you have anything to suggest reading-wise for me, I'd take a look. Yeah, so I've been wrapped up with Mibba and the Camp Rock boards. Even though I don't like Camp Rock, yeah, mystery to me too. Oh well. **

**Reviews are welcome, and I'm sorry for the crappy standard of this chapter, it really does suck. I guess I need to get back into the swing of this fic. I have quite a lot of drama prepared. Aha. So yeah, stay tuned, always wanted to say that. o.O **

**Anyway, reviewers. Awprncss4386, tomwillisrulz, csimiamigirl73, 68 stones from a broken heart, and of course the amazing girl that goes by RatedRCouture.**

**I shall update soon, and stop this Authors Note, before it becomes a novel. _Review!_**

–**- Rachel aka ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram**


End file.
